maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
MapleWiki:Administrators
This article is last updated on 8 September 2018. Administrators, commonly known as admins and also called sysops (sys'tem '''op'erator'''s), are MapleWiki editors who have access to technical features ("tools") that help with maintenance. For example, administrators can protect and delete pages, block other editors, and undo these actions as well. While the tools granted to administrators are technical and do not convey authority per se, administrators are entrusted with potentially harmful tools. Adminship is granted indefinitely, and is only removed upon request or under circumstances involving high-level intervention (see administrator abuse below). Administrators undertake additional responsibilities on a voluntary basis, and are not employees of the Wikia. From early on, it has been pointed out that administrators should never develop into a special subgroup of the community but should be a part of the community like anyone else. Generally, the maintenance and administration of MapleWiki can be conducted by anyone, without the specific technical functions granted to administrators. Because administrators are expected to be experienced members of the community, users seeking help will often turn to an administrator for advice and information, or in a dispute. In general, administrators acting in this role are neutral; they do not have any direct involvement in the issues they are helping people with. The following users are currently administrators on MapleWiki: Active * PirateIzzy (talk) (bureaucrat, sysop) * ArcWarden01 (talk) (rollback, sysop) Inactive * Kookykman (talk) (founder, bureaucrat) * DarkNShadow (talk) (bureaucrat) * Kalathalan (talk) (bureaucrat, sysop) * Yongjianrong (talk) (bureaucrat) * Fixin (talk) (rollback, sysop) * Richmond2010 (talk) (bureaucrat, sysop) * Sewil (talk) (bureaucrat, sysop) * D0raemon (talk) (rollback, sysop) * Darrylpoh (talk) (rollback, sysop) * Noreplyz (talk) (rollback, sysop) * StellerL (talk) (rollback, sysop) __TOC__ Administrator conduct Administrators are expected to lead by example and to behave in a respectful, civil manner in their interactions with others. Administrators are expected to follow MapleWiki policies and to perform their duties to the best of their abilities. Occasional mistakes are entirely compatible with adminship; administrators are not expected to be perfect. However, sustained or serious disruption of MapleWiki is incompatible with the status of administrator, and consistently or egregiously poor judgment may result in the removal of administrator status. Administrators (and other experienced editors) should especially strive to model appropriate standards of courtesy and civility to other editors and to one another. Administrators should bear in mind that at this stage in the evolution of MapleWiki, they have _____ of colleagues. Therefore, if an administrator finds that he or she cannot adhere to site policies and remain civil (even toward users exhibiting problematic behavior) while addressing a given issue, then the administrator should bring the issue to a noticeboard or refer it to another administrator to address, rather than potentially compound the problem by poor conduct of his or her own. Administrators are accountable for their actions involving administrator tools, and unexplained administrator actions can demoralize other editors who lack such tools. Subject only to the bounds of civility, avoiding personal attacks, and reasonable good faith, editors are free to question or to criticize administrator actions. Administrators are expected to respond promptly and civilly to queries about their administrative actions and to justify them when needed. Administrators who seriously, or repeatedly, act in a problematic manner or have lost the trust or confidence of the community may be sanctioned or have their access removed. In the past, this has happened or been suggested for: # Repeated/consistent poor judgment # Breach of basic policies (attacks, biting/civility, edit warring, privacy, etc) # Failure to communicate this can be either to users (e.g., lack of suitable warnings or explanations of actions), or to concerns of the community (especially when explanations or other serious comments are sought). # "Bad faith" adminship gross breach of trust # Conduct elsewhere incompatible with adminship (off site attacking, etc). Grievances by users ("Administrator abuse") If a user thinks an administrator has acted improperly against them or another editor, they should express their concerns directly to the administrator responsible and try to come to a resolution in an orderly and civil manner. However, if the matter is not resolved between the two parties, users can take further action. Removal of adminship (desysopping) At most , the decision to grant is made through community consensus. Local to MapleWiki, administrators and bureaucrats are selected by the community by requests for adminship, are expected to be "known and trusted members of the community" before they are promoted. In some cases the subsequent behavior of the editor after being promoted may cause them to lose that trust. For severe or acute abuse of administrator privileges, an administrator's powers can be removed. Administrators may be removed at the request of Angela. At their discretion, lesser penalties may also be assessed against problematic administrators, including the restriction of their use of certain powers or placement on administrative probation. The technical ability to remove administrator status rests with stewards. Some administrators will voluntarily stand for reconfirmation under certain circumstances; see Administrator recall. Users may use the dispute resolution to request comment on an administrator's suitability. Voluntary removal Administrators may request that their access to the administrative tools be removed with Angela. Administrators who stepped down in good standing (that is, not in controversial circumstances) may request their administrators status be restored at any time by a bureaucrat. Administrator recall Some administrators place themselves "open to recall", whereby they will voluntarily step down if a certain volume of editors in good standing request so. The specific criterion are set by each administrator for themselves, and is usually detailed in their userspace. Should the recall process result in that administrator stepping down, she or he will then request as normal for removal, with Angela. Security It is extremely important that administrators havestrong passwords and follow personal security practices. Because they have the potential to cause site-wide damage with a single edit, a compromised sysop account will be blocked and its privileges removed on grounds of site security. In certain circumstances, the revocation of privileges may be permanent. Discretion on resysopping temporarily desysopped administrators is left to bureaucrats], who will consider whether the rightful owner has been correctly identified, and their view on the incident and the management and security (including likely future security) of the account. Administrators should never share their password or account with any other person, for any reason. If they find out their password has been compromised, or their account has been otherwise compromised (even by an editor or individual they know and trust), they should attempt to change it immediately, or otherwise report it to a steward for temporary de-sysopping. Users who fail to report unauthorized use of their account will be desysopped under controversial circumstances.